


Dragon City: Birth by Death

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Dragon City
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: I basically took Dragon City and applied a story to it.





	Dragon City: Birth by Death

The Dragopolis System is a collection of islands where tamers raise all kinds of dragons under the protection of their Guardian Deity, Deus. They flourished in peace and harmony with the other island systems, with one exception. For millennia Deus has protected Dragopolis from a system that desires to rule all others… the Necropolis System. With the aid of the Six Sages, a magical barrier protected them from their ruler, Overlord Elysia. Alongside the sages was the Dragon Guard, elite dragon-riding knights who were first to the battlefield and served to protect dragons and tamers alike. At the lead of the Dragon Guard was Captain Cynthia von Frostburge, a knight revered for her strength, cunning, and warm heart.

All at once on the 16,000,000th anniversary of Dragopolis’ peace... the Six Sages vanished without a trace… and the Necropolis attacked. The Dragon Guard raged a fierce war with other island systems aiding them. The king of Dragopolis came to the conclusion that if they did not seek peace with the Necropolis… Dragopolis’ people would meet the fangs of war. The overlord agreed… but the treaty would be written in steel… and signed in royal blood…

“Master… please… wake up… I’ll give you my heart… so please… please… wake up!” a girl’s voice cried.

A young man with spiky caramel hair suddenly sprung awake in the bottom of a cave as if to answer the voice. He was dressed in black shoes, blue jeans held up with a red belt featuring a dragon head buckle, a black short-sleeved shirt with a hole over his heart, and brown leather gloves. In a panic he climbed the large wall before him to where sunlight was shining. Upon getting there he found a complete ruin of an island. Islands in the distance were just as battered and smashed.

“What happened…?” he thought to himself.

He scratched his head and noticed odd black veins in his left arm. He pulled his glove off revealing an odd dragon-shaped marking made out by the veins. This was the Mark of a Tamer, earned only when one’s dragon partner willingly gives their heart to them. That caused visions of a horrific battle ending in him falling into the cave with a Fire Dragon flash in his mind causing a migraine bringing him to his knees. 

“Thank goodness someone survived…” a male voice spoke drawing his attention to Deus, who had his faithful Pure Dragon by his side.

“Lord Deus…?” the young man gasped in shock.

“You are the last Son of Dragopolis, I’m afraid. The rest were slaughtered in resistance to the treaty that was signed with your king’s murder. Your dragon partner even gave herself to ensure that you lived through the battle…” Deus explained to him.

“What do I do…?” he asked the deity.

“You must build a dragon army and take back Dragopolis’ freedom. These lands are empty now only because they must prepare the buildings they aim to establish. We haven’t much time.” Deus answered handing him a Fire Dragon’s egg.

“This… how is an egg left behind?” he asked.

“This is the rebirthed egg of your partner. She will bear no memories of her previous life… but her heart will continue to beat within you.” Deus answered.

He spotted what remained of an old hatchery tower with a single nest left and placed the egg upon it. He then placed his tattooed arm upon it making the veins turn gold appearing to affect the egg. After ten short seconds the egg began to crack and then busted apart as a small female Fire Dragon rolled forward into his hands. She squawked playfully trying to get free flapping her little wings.

“Cecile…” he sighed softly while stroking her mane.

“I will be giving you access to the forbidden food… Eden Fruit, the red jewel of the heavens that speeds the growth of any dragon.” Deus spoke handing the young man a bowl of the fruit.

Before he knew it Cecile had knocked the bowl from his hands and was gorging on them. She then suddenly grew to a juvenile size giving him an opportunity to snatch the bowl away. With a more intelligent look on her face she sat on her back haunches.

“Mister… I feel funny…” she stated looking herself over.

“That’s just you growing. The feeling will go away after a while.” Deus laughed heartily.

“It isn’t ‘mister’. It’s Sora, and I’m your partner slash master.” Sora told Cecile.

“Why? Did someone make you the boss of me without me approving? That’s unfair… super unfair… ultra unfair…” Cecile whined.

“It was decided at our births. You were reborn after giving me your heart. We were always on the same page…” Sora explained to her.

“Broken record…” Cecile stated.

“Now Cecile, there is a degree of respect that is owed to him. It is also common for humans to grieve for the loss of loved ones. You may share both name and body with his partner but you do not have her memory. Try to keep that in mind when insulting him.” Deus reasoned with her.

“Don’t impose the image of someone dead on me.” Cecile scoffed blowing fire at him.

“What an ill-behaved dragon…” Deus remarked patting out the small flame that made it to his robe.

“I’ll need a Terra Dragon to clear those rocks… which means I need to check on the Dragon Sanctuaries below ground. I can have Cecile deal with the bushes and trees in the meantime.” Sora thought to himself.

“You’re going underground? Don’t die. Also, not burning the trees. It’s too much effort.” Cecile huffed.

“Looks like the mental link is still intact… for better or worse.” Sora sighed.

“Go on, I’ll see to her behavioral discipline while you’re down there.” Deus assured Sora. 

Sora then descended into the cave he’d climbed out of using a rope to safely repel down. There were many doors, each bearing an elemental marking, but all but Terra were blocked by rubble. He found it far too convenient and proceeded with caution… the door opened without a need for Earth Crystals too which raised a red flag right off the bat…


End file.
